Of Letters to Santa, an idiot Warlock and a Prat Prince
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Cuando te enamores, no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo, no es un acontecimiento de interés nacional, no es una bandada de mariposas o patos en tus entrañas o una nueva forma de lavaje cerebral… es un niño en tu interior, el eco de una vida pasada que tira de tu camisa y te dice: "¡Ya estamos en casa, mira!" Slash, family, Child!oc, fluff... y Gwaine en proceso de maduración...


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece… si Merlín nos perteneciese el homo subes ya no sería subes y sería algo así como guión obligatorio…

Nota: esperamos que les guste…

Playlist:"All I want for christmas is you", de Glee.

"Heat of the moment", de Asia.

"Hey, Jude", Choral Beattles, del Coro Kennedy.

"Carry on my wayward, son" de Kansas

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Y la historia comienza así…

-Y entonces, el príncipe llamó al mago a sus cuartos para darle la peor noticia: se casaría con la doncella y rescindía de sus servicios…

-¿Qué hizo el mago?-preguntó la pequeña pelinegra con sus ojitos azules cristalinos.

El adulto sonrió suavemente.

-El mago nunca abandonó al príncipe, siguió ayudándolo desde las sombras…-continuó con la mirada lejana, como si estuviese recordando.- pero el Rey, el padre del príncipe, descubrió al mago practicando la magia y no valieron las súplicas del príncipe para detenerlo cuando lo detuvieron. El mago amaba con toda su alma al príncipe, y por ello, le pidió que siguiera los comandos de su padre, que podría continuar solo y unir a Albion…

-¿El mago murió?-inquirió la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pelinegro asintió.

-Si, cariño, fue ejecutado justo frente a los ojos de su amado… pero antes de morir, el príncipe pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras en su mente:

-Nos encontraremos en alguna vida y tendremos nuestro final feliz…-completó la niña.

-Exacto… y entonces, el Príncipe vió arder a su amado mago y con el, una parte de su corazón… -soltó un suspiro y apretó a la niña más fuerte contra su pecho.

-¿Pudo el príncipe unir Albion solo?

-No, porque el destino del Albion iba de la mano del amor del príncipe y el mago… y el príncipe estaba demasiado triste para luchar… por ello murió solo y triste en su recámara, con un pañuelo azul asido a su mano… llamando a su amado hasta su último suspiro…

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, en los que ninguno de los dos se movió o hizo, nada, pero al final, la niña se acomodó en forma horizontal en su cama, lista para dormir.

-Papi, yo creo que ya se encontraron…-murmuró finalmente.- y creo que se aman muchísimo…

El se puso de pié y arropó a la pequeña con una sonrisa en sus labios. En oras noches, para ese punto la pequeña Igraine estaba dormida.

-¿Tu crees?-le preguntó con suavidad.

La niña asintió animadamente.

-Si, papi.-dijo casi ofendida.- ¿Y sabes que más?-El adulto la observó con curiosidad.- creo que tu eres el mago… y que Arthur es el príncipe…-le dijo a modo de secreto.

Ante eso, Merlín soltó una carcajada.

-¿Arthur James?-inquirió con gracia.

La pequeña bufó. Los adultos eran tan tontos.

-Es tu mejor amigo.-se encogió de hombros.- casi vive en casa y los dos años que estuvieron separados, llamaba dos veces al día… y estaba en Estados Unidos… la abuelita Hunith dice que hacen una amorosa pareja…

-Cariño, Arthur y yo solo somos amigos… los mejores amigos del mundo…-le aclaró el adulto.

-No lo se… se comportan como tío Leon y la tía Morgana…-musitó la niña algo irritada.- solo falta que se besen y que Arthur se mude a casa… ¡Y yo tendría dos papis!-exclamó felizmente.

Merlín suspiró.

-Duerme, muñeca… mañana debemos de ir al centro comercial temprano con…

-Arthur… lo se…-sonrió Igraine.- me dijo que leería la carta de Navidad que dejé en su árbol para dársela al Santa del centro comercial…

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos. ¿Cuándo Arthur le consultaría algo que corresponda a su hija? Probablemente nunca… y eso estaba bien por él, al menos si no incluía autos o cosas demasiado costosas.

-Hasta ahora, coneja.-apagó la luz, prendió el foquillo y salió del cuarto.

Al salir, soltó un suspiro y acarició con mimo el nombre de su hija escrito en la puerta.

Después de siete años, se podía considerar un buen padre. Claro que desde que Freya los abandonó en el hospital, cuando la pequeña tenía un día de nacida, había contado con la siempre presente ayuda de su madre, de Morgana, Leon, Lance, Gwen, Uther, Gaius y de Arthur, sobretodo de Arthur, quien había estado viviendo en la casa durante un año y había ayudado a Merlín –O Collin, según su I.D, solo que Arthur le había puesto el mote desde los diez años, cuando se conocieron y todos casi habían olvidado cual era su verdadero nombre.-, había leído todos los libros de paternidad disponibles en el país e incluso había traído un terapeuta a la casa, temiendo que la niña tenga algún complejo de abandono o algo por el estilo –Oh, recordaba las risas de Uther y Gaius cuando el les contó que habían querido hipnotizar a la bebé, que, apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por más de media hora.

Incluso, el rubio con aires de capullo mimado, se había auto concedido el honor de ponerle su nombre. "Ella era hermosa, y mi coneja también", había dicho el rubio sonriendo como niño en Navidad, cuando tomó en brazos a su "coneja", por primera vez. Merlín había acepado el nombre sin quejarse, después de todo la rubia mujer que estaba en los retratos de la casa James, era quien le había dado a su mejor amigo de todo el mundo. Uther, luego de unos minutos de silencio, había declarado al bodoque pelinegro, su primer nieta oficial, y colocó a Merlín bajo su enorme ala de plumas de oro y rubí.

-No cerraste la puerta con llave otra vez, idiota.- la voz de dicho compulsivo le hizo salar y soltar un chillido.- muy masculino, Merlín.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y abrazó a su amigo.

-Buenas noches, bufón malcriado…-le saludó cuando se separaron.- se que no eres muy adepto a los compromisos, pero Igraine te esperaba…

Arthur lo miró con disculpas.

-Lo se y lo siento… estaba… manteniendo una charla con Vivian…-dijo a modo de disculpas.

-¿Hablar de?-inquirió Merlín yendo hacia la cocina para preparar dos mugs de chocolate caliente.

-Hijos, matrimonio, mudanzas…-respondió el rubio sentándose en su sofá favorito, (pobre del que se atreviese a sentarse en su lugar, junto a Igraine y Merlín… Gwaine ya se había enfrentado a un furioso Arthur y los almohadones del infierno por ello.)- lo de siempre…

El corazón de Merlín hizo un doloroso movimiento y sintió que se rompía, aún así, intentó actuar con naturalidad.

-¿Y?-le instó a continuar.

-Rompí con ella.-dijo el otro con voz plana y despreocupada, y no a voz plana y despreocupada que utilizaba cuando "no estaba preocupado por Merlín", sino que era una auténtica voz despreocupada y plana, la de afirmaciones evidentes, tales como "el agua moja", "Morgana es malvada" o "Gwaine nunca madurará".

El corazón de Merlín se rearmó y en su mente el pelinegro comenzó a bailar la konga.

-Lo siento…-murmuró sin mirarlo, porque si lo miraba el se daría cuenta de que no lo sentía en absoluto.

-No lo sientas…-respondió el otro como si le leyese los pensamientos.- estoy bien… te tengo a ti y a la coneja… con eso me alcanza…-sonrió ampliamente al verlo traer los mugs.- ¿Ya te pregunté si no te querías casar conmigo?

Merlín sonrió, algo sonrojado. Maldito Arthur James y sus propuestas de matrimonio.

-No en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas…-evadió la respuesta y tomó el remoto del home cinema para pulsar un botón y que los primero acordes de "Carry on my wayward, son" de Kansas comenzase a inundar el ambiente, dándole un aire entre nostálgico y alegre.

-¿Nostálgico, Merlín?-le preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

El pelinegro no respondió, sino que se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y se acurrucó a su lado, sonriendo secretamente cuando, como siempre, él lo atrajo más cerca en un abrazo.

Conocía a Arthur desde los diez años, en el mismo año que, Balinor Morgan fallecía, víctima de un robo a mano armada, para salvar la vida de su unigénito.

Había comenzado a asistir al Colegio Privado de Avalon, cuyo dueño era el tío de Merlín- Collin en esas épocas- y Arthur era uno de los pedantes niños multimillonarios que allí asistía, junto a sus amigos Lance, Gwaine, Leon, Percival y Elyan, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, como todos le llamaban, o como Morgana, Gwen y Merlín le llamaban "los descerebrados de la mesa amorfa"-y comprobaron que eran bastante lentos cuando les miraron confundidos ante la mención de la palabra "amorfa. El punto es que fue odio a primera vista, primero Arthur se había burlado de sus orejas y luego pasó a burlarse de su madre, lo que le ganó una buena paliza en el ojo.

Habían comenzado a pelear luego de que Merlín comenzase a evitarlo o ignorarlo a tal punto que el rubio comenzaba a hacer cualquier cosa para que se lo note, menos, claro está, disculparse por sus ofensas. En uno de esos intentos se pasó de la raya, dijo que "tu padre de seguro se está lamentando por lo perdedor que eres", y ese fue el quiebre para el pequeño pelinegro, que había escapado de la escuela y se había perdido por doce angustiantes horas, en las cuales los amigos de Arthur se habían encargado de ignorarlo, Morgana y Gwen darle de golpes en cada oportunidad y un impresionantemente en enfadado Uther lo castigue por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando encontraron lo encontraron, el pequeño pelinegro estaba acurrucado en medio de dos tumbas, en el cementerio privado de la ciudad, justo entre Igraine James y Balinor Morgan, cuyas tumbas tenían hermosos ramilletes de flores silvestres que el mismo había recogido.

Al Lunes siguiente, al volver a clases, Arthur no cesó de disculparse y Merlín de decirle que lo perdonaba, pero el rubio insistía en seguirlo, ayudarlo con sus útiles y acompañarlo a clases. Al final de aquel año, eran Merlín y Arthur, los mejores amigos que habían pisado la tierra-o eso decía la taza que se habían regalado mutuamente en la primera navidad que sus familias pasaron juntos. La primera del resto, claro.

-No te duermas…-murmuró Arthur sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- tienes que ir por la cobija primero…

Merlín rodó los ojos y, con todo el poder de su mente intentó atraer a la manta telekinéticamene, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se levantó, corrió atraer la cómoda tela roja oscuro y volvió a su posición anterior, y los cubrió.

-Hasta mañana, Arthur…-susurró y dejó un beso en el cuello del rubio, que dejó uno en su frente y lo apretó más contra su pecho.

-Hasta mañana, Collin…-fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A

-Oooooh… pero si se ven tan tiernos…-murmuró Morgana a la mañana siguiente, con una sonriente Igraine a su lado, que ya había tomado fotos de todos los ángulos posibles para retratar el momento.

-Arthur rompió con Vivian, tía Morgana…-chilló la niña en voz bajita.- Arthur dijo que no quería casarse ni tener hijos porque ya nos tenía a papi y a mi…

Gwen, con su enorme panza de ocho meses, sonrió e incluso soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Entonces, ahora más que nunca debemos comenzar con el plan…-dijo Morgana con voz conspiradora, a lo cual su sobrina y mejor amiga asintieron con entusiasmo.- bien… el desayuno está listo, princesa, cuando nosotras nos vayamos, comienzas con el plan, ¿Ok?

La niña asintió y salió para la cocina.

-Adiós y suerte…-le saludó Gwen y las dos adulas desaparecieron por la puerta principal.

Igraine tomó una amplia respiración y llevó la comida a la mesa del comedor, cercano a donde dormían su papá y Arthur, cuando terminó de traer todo, se acercó a ellos, y se seó en medio, medio apretada. Sonrió al ver que su ambos la envolvieron con sus brazos en sueños. Se quedó unos segundos en esa posición, pero, al final, sacudió sus rizos negros y se enfocó en el plan.

Se giró a Arhur y comenzó a sacudirle el hombro.

-Padre, despierta…-Arthur gruñó y la acomodó.- Padre, despierta…

-Cinco minutos más, Coneja…

La niña rodó los ojos, y repitió el proceso con Merlín

-Papi, papi, papi, despierta, despierten papis…-insistió la niña y al final soltó un bufido. A la artillería pesada entonces.- ¡Papi, Cenred ha venido a verte!

Y ese nombre hizo que ambos adultos se despertasen de golpe y mirasen para los lados, alarmados.

-¡Será mejor que te pegues la vuelta infelíz!-bramó Arthur poniéndose de pié, con la palabra "asesino" en su frente. Cuando pudo pensar claramente solo vió a su coneja frente a él, con la sonrisa más inocente que había visto jamás, esa de "amo a los conejitos y por mis manos salen arco iris".-¿Dónde está Cenred?-preguntó con voz calma.

Igraine se encogió de hombros, y sonrió de lado, una mueca tan Artúrica como Merlineana.

-No vino, no sabía como despertarte, papá…-hizo un puchero.

Arthur estaba por decirle que decir el nombre de ese tarado en la casa estaba prohibido, pero se detuvo al notar otro detalle en lo que Igraine había dicho. Le había llamado papá.

-¿Igraine?-inquirió Merlín asombrado. Cuando la pequeña tenía unos diez meses estaba convencida que Arthur era su papá, y así le había llamado hasta los dos años, cuando Arthur tuvo que viajar a Norteamérica a ponerse al frente de Camelot Music, la disquera de su padre.

Recordó, de repente, que Arthur jamás le había cantado canciones de cuna para hacer dormir a la bebé, sino que versionaba canciones de AC DC, Deff Leppard, Kansas, Poison y Credence Clearwater, y se las cantaba como nana.

-Hice el desayuno…-sonrió la niña.- en realidad tía Morgana y tía Gwen me ayudaron… yo no toqué el fuego ni nada que sea enchufable..-agregó al ver a los dos adultos comenzar a fruncir el ceño, listos para una reprimenda.

-Oh…-soltó Arthur al ver la cantidad excesiva de comida sobre la mesa del comedor.- Gracias, coneja…

-Primero vamos a darnos una ducha rápida,-intercedió Merlín.- Arthur, ropa, mi armario…-dijo antes de salir a la carrera hacia su cuarto.

Arthur se acuclilló a la altura de la niña y la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué planean tu y tus tías?-le preguntó con sospecha en la voz.

La niña sonrió inocentemente. Si, claro, esa sonrisa tenía inocente lo que Arthur de buen cocinero.

-Solo hice el desayuno, papá…-dijo y salió pitando hacia las escaleras.

Media hora después los res estaban parados frene a las puertas dobles del centro comercial de la ciudad, rodeados de un mar de seres humanos.

-Repíteme nuevamente por qué haces las compras un veintitrés de diciembre.-Gruñó Arthur a e tMerlín, que sonreía como un niño con una bicicleta nueva.

-Porque hay más personas, cantan villancicos, Santa tiene más dulces y a Igraine le encanta…-respondió el pelinegro.

El rostro de fastidio de la niña que iba combinado con el de Arthur decía todo lo contrario.

-Vamos… cuanto antes entremos antes saldremos vivos…-murmuró el rubio tomando la mano de Merlín y la de Igraine, que comenzaba a mirar a los lados un poco perdida.- ¿Ves, Merlin? La niña comenzará a marearse con tantas luces…. Y la música… por el amor de Dios, si escucho una de las cincuenta versiones de "All I want For christmas is you", gritaré…-dijo por lo bajo, y, como si fuese magia, Igraine comenzó a cantar al ritmo de Glee, esa misma canción, Merlín no tardó en unirse a los cantos.

-I don' t want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath he christmas tree… I just want you for my own… More than you could ever know, make my wish come true… All I want for christmas is youuuuuuuu….-cantaban y bailaban, y lo peor era que la gente los miraba divertidos y los acompañaban, y varias personas comenzaron a bailar con ellos.

Cuando la canción dejó de sonar, ano Merlín como Igraine terminaron en pose de cantantes y recibieron múltiples aplausos. Demasiados para el gusto de Arthur que amenazaba mentalmente a cualquier mujer u hombre que sonreía por demás a su Merlín…. ¿Su Merlín?

-Tiene grandes cantantes en su familia, señor…-sonrió un hombre cuya esposa embarazada charlaba animadamente con Merlín.- Ha de estar orgulloso de su esposo y de su hija…

-Lo estoy…-respondió sin dudar.- Merlín, Igraine, por favor, quiero salir de este infierno navideño antes de que los Muppets hagan una versión de Jinggle Bells…-suplicó como un niño, incluso hizo un inocente puchero.

Merlín saludó a la mujer y caminó hacia el.

-Nos separaremos… no dejaré que vean sus regalos antes de Navidad ni que me quemen en una hoguera…-dijo y frunció el ceño al ver a Arthur temblar.

-Bien, nos separaremos, pero no más chistes sobre el fuego…-dijo con voz algo lejana.- Vamos, princesa, hay tiendas que arrasar…

La niña pegó un salto emocionada.

-No te pases, Arthur, que con tu compradependencia, la de tu padre, mi madre, Morgana y Gwaine, tendrá, como hasta ahora, regalos sin abrir en su cuarto… ¡Para el siguiente año ella no cabrá en su propio cuarto!-protestó el pelinegro.

Arthur hizo como que no lo veía y tomó la mano de su princesa para perderlo de vista en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Dónde iremos primero, papá?-inquirió Igraine con entusiasmo.

El rubio sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

-Sígueme…-caminaron por varias galerías hasta llegar a Bvulgari.- Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un par de anillos…

Los ojitos azules de Igraine aumentaron su tamaño graciosamente y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Anillos?-susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción, pero aún así, restringida para no mostrar la esperanza que comenzaba a abrirse paso.

Arthur hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le tomó una mano.

-¿Igraine Morgan, me permites la mano de tu padre, Merlín Morgan, en sagrado matrimonio?-le preguntó ocultando bien los nervios que tontamente sentía por dentro.

Igraine comenzó a asentir vigorosamente, con sus zafiros brillando por la emoción y la adoración.

-¡Si, si, si, si ,si- saltó hacia sus brazos y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Las personas que pasaban por allí veían el espectáculo soltaban "awwws" de ternura.- Eres el mejor segundo papá del universo… te amo mucho, papi…

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron para evitar que la catarata de lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-También te amo, enana…-murmuró contra su cabello.- mucho más de lo que crees…

M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A

Nochebuena al fin había llegado en la casa de los James, en donde estaba reunida la familia entera, desde Uther, hasta Morgana y Leon. El enorme y majestuoso árbol de Navidad estaba repleto de regalos, pilas, y pilas de regalos perfectamente envueltos. La mayoría, claro, tenían en nombre de Igraine y varios para "Bebé", el niño por nacer de Gwen y Lance.

Arthur, puntualmente, tenía una cajita negra de satín en el bolsillo interno de su saco negro. Sonrió orgulloso a su enana por guardar tan bien el secreto, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía cinco años y los niños de esa edad suelen ser bastante bocazas.

-Quiero proponer un brindis…-anunció Uther golpeando suavemente su copa con una cucharilla, para que todos le presten atención.- Primero que todo por nuestra familia… que esperamos que crezca aún más…-miró de reojo a Morgana, quien rodó los ojos. Arthur sonrió, Morgana no pensaba tener hijos hasta cumplir los treinta y faltaban varios años para ello, aún.- Por mis hijos biológicos y los que he adoptado ya sea a la fuerza o porque son agradables de tener a mi alrededor… No, Gwaine, lo tuyo fue forzado…-todos rieron ante el puchero del joven nombrado.

-Y aún así me quieres más que a tu Rubio…-protestó.

-Si, sigue pensando lo mismo…-murmuró Arthur en un tono burlón, ganándose la muestra gratis de la lengua de su mejor amigo.

-Brindo por los amigos…. Y por mi hermosa nieta Igraine y a Merlín, que no han traído más que felicidad a la casa y al corazón de este pobre viejo decrépito que ya había perdido sus esperanzas de vivir para conocer a la trigésimo novena generación de James.-finalizó y todos aplaudieron, Merlín incluso soltó unas lágrimas de emoción, y sonrió ampliamente a Uther, quien le guiñó un ojo con una leve sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

El discurso de su padre, hizo que tanto Arthur como Igraine se mirasen y, luego de una conversación visual, asintieran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nos disculpan?-preguntó levantándose de la mesa, tomando la mano de Merlín, todos asintieron fingiendo que no les importaba cuando todos estarían, seguramente, escuchando detrás de las puertas del balcón que tenía las visas del enorme jardín trasero.

Merlín se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Otra vez quieres vomitar?-preguntó con preocupación.

El rubio rodó los ojos, intentando esconder el pánico que sentía.

-Esas Navidades fueron las peores de mi vida… y todo gracias a las artes culinarias de tu madre y Morgana…-se quejó.

Merlín sonrió.

-Por eso yo estudié Gastronomía, Arthur, y por eso mismo comemos en mi restaurant en los cumpleaños de mi madre…-aclaró.

Arthur gruñó. Merlín siempre tuvo esa cualidad de sacarlo de tema.

-Bien, no, no estoy descompuesto, gracias por preocuparte…-le gruñó.- Vine… para… yo…-tragó en seco y, temblorosamente plantó una rodilla en el suelo, y sacó la cajita del bolsillo y a abrió para mostrar dos alianzas de oro, con diseños en zafiros negros y rubíes pequeños, probablemente valdrían la mitad del restaurant de Merlín, pero el precio había sido bien pagado cuando los ojos de Merlín se abrían de aquella forma y sus rostro mostraba la sorpresa y la felicidad como en aquel momento. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire.- Merlín, nos conocemos desde hace años y desde que forjamos nuestra amistad nunca dudé que tú serías la persona indicada para amar y compartir cada momento de mi vida… y a tu hija… nuestra coneja… Por ello y con el consentimiento de todos, incluso mi padre, que me dio un sermón de veinte minutos en los cuales me explicó cien formas de hacerme pagar si te hería y se quedaba sin nieta e hijo, te pregunto: ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Merlín se arrodilló frente a él, en silencio, pero con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, harto de felicidad.

-Solo hacen falta los papeles… ya somos un viejo matrimonio…-le dijo con voz temblorosa.- pero si una boda nos une más, entonces diré que si, Imbécil, acepto…-y eso fue lo último que dijo, porque luego Arthur lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo besó con insistencia, con la felicidad de que, luego de tantos años de esperarlo, al fin tenía lo que quería, y se había dado a cuenta a tiempo.

Merlín se apretó a su prometido con la emoción de que sería feliz por siempre.

Como el príncipe y el mago, como almas reencontradas, se abrazaron y se susurraron palabras de amor, prometiéndose la vida juntos, para que luego, una montonera de personas se abriera paso para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

Después de una hora, todos fueron a la cama, Merlín y Arthur al viejo cuarto del rubio, mientras que Igraine, dormiría con su tío Gwaine, porque era el tío más cool y que la despertaría a tiempo para abrir sus regalos.

-Te amo…-susurró Arhur a su amado, cuando ya estaban casi dormidos, luego de tener una corta pero importante charla sobre el regalo de Igraine.

Merlín se apretó más contra su pecho y sonrió satisfecho.

-Te amo, imbécil…-murmuró y sonrió más amplio al escuchar la risilla de su prometido.

-Idiota.

M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A

A la mañana siguiente, como todas las mañanas de las últimas cuatro navidades, todos despertaron con el sonido de voces, literalmente, aullando "Heat of the moment", que había sido la primer canción que Igraine aprendió completa, claro que, amaestrada por el disgustante y casi enferma obsesión de Gwaine por Asia. Arthur casi llora al escuchar a su coneja cantar "eso".

-It was the heat of the moment! It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant. Heat of the moment! shone in your eyes…-Merlín escuchó eso, y se prepare para escuchar a Arthur gritando:

-¡No encontrarán tu cadáver Gwaine Benson!-exacto, lo mismo de todas las navidades.

Y luego… Ni tuvo que contar hasta tres que la cama ya había comenzado a moverse por los saltos de un adulto con la edad de una niña de cinco años y una niña de cinco años.

-¡Regalos, arriba, arriba!-exclamaron a la vez, y el rubio se sentó para mirarlos con una expresión de completa derrota.

-En quince minutos estamos abajo…-y ante esas palabras, los dos "niños", salieron, seguramente a despertar a los demás.

-¿Era maquillaje de princesas lo que tenía Gwaine en la cara?-preguntó Merlín recordando los labios rojos y las pestañas arqueadas, y los ojos delineados de Gwaine.- No, espera, no quiero, saber, mejor vamos a darnos una ducha y a bajar antes de que decidan volver…

El rubio asintió y luego lo miró con travesura.

-Como estoy con Greenpeace y odas las fundaciones no gubernamentales para la conservación del medio ambiente, creo que si nos bañamos juntos ahorraremos cincuenta litros de agua…

Merlín rodó sus ojos y lo empujó a la ducha. Estaba claro que se bañaría solo. Tal vez.

Quince minutos después, Merlín y Arthur bajaron las escaleras dobles hacia la sala de estar, en donde ya estaban todos con sus tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos, sentados a la lumbre del fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Al fin!-soltó Gwaine y se apresuró a sentarse junto a Igraine para comenzar a entregar los regalos a quienes pertenecían.

A los diez minutos, todos tenían, al menos, diez regalos cada uno, bueno, excepto por Gwen, que tenía los suyos y los del bebé e Igraine que estaba, literalmente, atrapada por una muralla de papal de regalos y cajas de juguetes, libros y ropas. Y aún así, fruncía el ceño, buscando otra cosa bajo el árbol.

-¿Sucede algo, Igraine?-inquirió Morgana al verla decepcionada.

La niña la miró con ojos brillantes y llorosos, como un gatito que acaba de ser pateado.

-Falta uno…-susurró y su labio inferior tembló en el pucherito.

Uther ya había tomado las llaves del auto de la mesilla para ir a buscar lo que la niña quisiese.

-¿Falta alguna Barbie? ¿Algún libro? Puedo ir a mi…-comenzó el abuelo desesperado por atender a las urgencias de su única nieta.

Arthur lo detuvo con una ademán, y, abrazando a Merlín con un brazo, caminó frente a ella, y ambos se arrodillaron a su altura, esquivando juguetes o otra cosa que podría resultar frágil.

-Creo que lo que buscas es el regalo de la cara de Navidad que dejaste en mi antiguo departamento…-dijo y la niña asintió. Arthur se giró a ver a su comprometido, y este asintió nervioso.- ¿Es esto lo que querías?-le pasó un sobre con un sello federal y la niña lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo abrió.- ¿Puedes leerlo para todos?

Igraine titubeó, pero comenzó a leer de todas formas.

-Por miedo… medio de la siguiente… a- acta, declaramos que… el señor Morgan Collin, está de acuerdo en compartir la paternidad de la joven Igraine Morgan, nacida el veintitrés de Octubre del año dos mil siete, con el señor James Arthur Bradley, a fin de garantizar el crecimiento íntegro y moral de la menor. Por lo tanto, la señorita, desde la firma y autenticación del siguiente documento, la niña, se llamará…-la pequeña se detuvo a tomar aire y mirar a Arthur con lágrimas cayéndole de sus ojos.- Igraine Morgan-James… Oh, por los dioses!-chilló y se abrazó a sus, ahora legales padres, escuchando los gritos de alegría de fondo, y sobretodo la voz de Uther que decía algo de "incluirla entre sus herederos", pero que a Igraine no le interesaba no solo porque su abuelo viviría cien años más, sino también porque sus papás le susurraban al oído palabras suaves y murmullos de felicidad imposible de contener.

Cuando se separaron, la niña miró a su papá Merlín y le acarició el rostro con mimo.

-Te dije que el mago y el príncipe se encontrarían…-le dijo alegre.- y que se encontraron con un hadita de camino para hacerlos entrar en razón…

Y ante eso, Merlín no hizo otra cosa que asentir, porque, como en varias ocasiones, Igraine tenía razón.

-Te amo, mago idiota…-le murmuró Arthur al oído.

El pelinegro lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un suave beso… uno más de los millones que compartirían desde aquel momento.

-Te amo, príncipe malcriado…

M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A

Cuando te enamores, no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo, no es un acontecimiento de interés nacional, no es una bandada de mariposas o patos en tus entrañas o una nueva forma de lavaje cerebral… es un niño en tu interior, el eco de una vida pasada que tira de tu camisa y te dice: "¡Ya estamos en casa, mira!"; y todo al fin cobrará su verdadero sentido y te volverás loco… loco de amor… Pero, hey, no te preocupes, tendrás a otro loco a tu lado por el resto de tus días… por siempre, para siempre…

M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/AM/A/M/A/M/A/M/A/M/A

Esperamos que les guste, es nuestro primer fic navideño y de Merlín… así que… si les gustó, regálennos sus bienvenidas a este hermoso fandom y nosotras le enviaremos nuestras bendiciones de corazón…

Y como ya se está poniendo muy cursi, nos despedimos al modo de los viejos merodeadores:

¡Feliz Potter navidades y Blackañonuevo también!


End file.
